


Pack Street: Naked

by MisterEAnon



Series: Pack Street: Through The Looking Glass [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Shearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Written for Thematic Thursday. Theme: Species Specific Customs.Remmy needs to get sheared- His wool has grown in too much, too thick. But who can he trust to render him naked in such an intimate way? Who does he trust to turn him vulnerable and bare?(A/N: This is a sequel to Through The Looking Glass, separate from my other sequel for it. This takes place in the future from the rest of the series, and probably isn't canon to it.)





	Pack Street: Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT CANON to the rest of the series.

Shearing.

Every sheep had to do it. If they didn't, they became over-encumbered under their own wool. Sometimes, they had to be held down and forcefully sheared because they refused to do it themselves.

I wasn't like that. And frankly, I didn't appreciate it when Betty had implied so last time, forcibly shearing me and selling my wool to Charlie. If she ever saw a sheep that actively resisted getting sheared, rather then just being busy, she would know. Not that she would see one, since the kind of sheep sick in the head like that didn't leave the house a lot after a certain point.

The way Betty held me down and stripped me of my wool… I won't say it was rape. It isn't, obviously. But to a sheep, it was edging pretty close to it, in a non-sexual way.

And there was a reason some sheep resisted getting sheared so heavily. Wool protected us, both physically and socially. Physically, it kept up safe from the weather, because underneath we had no fur to protect our skin. And socially…

Well, sheep were woolly. A sheep without wool was different. An outsider.

Naked.

So, that brought me to the question. Who did I trust enough to shear me, where I couldn't reach?

Who did I trust enough to strip me naked in more ways then one, make me vulnerable in a way I couldn't undo if I regretted my lack of wool?

 

 

 

Carrie was unusually quiet as she let me in.

It had been had been months since we'd met, of course. When we met, I was fresh off of a recent shearing, though I still had some fresh wool on me. That obviously wasn't the case now, though. I was getting heavy underneath the volume of wool I carried. Growing particularly woolly was just something that Cormo sheep like myself had to deal with.

She stepped aside, and I stepped inside. For some reason, Carrie looked even more nervous then I felt, which was odd. She wasn't the one having her fur shaved off, after all. Maybe I could distract myself by asking. “You seem nervous.”

She rubbed the back of her head. “I am nervous,” she admit, eying the bag I was holding. It contained my shearing supplies, since I knew there was no way the dark gray wolf had anything suitable herself. “Why wouldn't I be nervous?”

I glanced at her, setting down the bag next to the couch. “Well, you're not the one getting sheared.” I kept walking, which surprised her. She closed the door, and started padding after me as I walked deeper into the house. “So I'm not entirely sure what you have to be nervous about.”

She laughed anxiously, obvious stress in her tone. “Oh, I can think of plenty of reasons,” she rebutted. “I could fuck it up and hurt you, I could fuck it up and drive away the only person in my life who isn't afraid of me, I could--”

“Slow down,” I said firmly. She shut up as we passed into her bathroom, and I helped myself to the towels, turning around and heading back. As I passed her, I continued. “I can't be the only one in your life. What about your family? Friends?”

A dark look came over her muzzle. “My family… Is not a part of my life anymore,” she murmured. Her voice was laden with more emotional complexity then I felt I could casually decrypt in conversation. “And, well. Any friends I had, I left behind when I moved to Flock Street. All I have now is my neighbors, and… You know.”

I did know. Her neighbors were sheep. Sheep that were anxious around a wolf in their midst. The only reason I wasn't is because of how long I'd lived in Pack Street, among far more abrasive predators then she was.

I had asked to take my mind off my own problems, but after hearing about her own, I felt compelled to bring it back around to me, if only so she wouldn't fixate on her own issues. “Okay, I know you're thinking it. Ask.”

She obviously lost her train of thought as I spoke. “Huh? Ask what?”

I hefted up the towels in my arms a little. “The towels. Aren't you curious?”

Her ears peaked up with interest. “Well… Yes, actually. Why the towels, Remmy?”

I playfully bumped her with my shoulder. “Glad you asked, Carrie. You might have noticed I have a lot of wool.”

She grinned, nudging me back. It looked like my effort to cheer her up a little was working well. “Well, I wasn't gonna say anything if you weren't.”

I mock-winced. “Ooh, got me. Anyway…” We had reached her living room, which I supposed was as good a place as any to get this over with. I dumped the towels onto her couch, and pulled them off one by one, laying them across the floor. “When I shear, all that wool will be off me and on the floor. So, if you put some towels down, you can lift it all up at once and dump it into a garbage bag or something, if you're not one of those sheep that like to… Reuse it.”

I shivered. I didn't really think I'd be the kind of person who'd like to keep things around that I grew off my own body. It would be kind of... Weird. “Speaking of… Go get a garbage bag for me?” I asked, laying down another towel. No point in stacking them on top of each other, they had to be in a wide coverage to do anything.

She didn't move, though. “Reuse like how?” she asked, staring at me as I worked. Or maybe at my wool.

I shrugged. “Well, some people make it into woolly blankets-” Thanks, Betty and Charlie. I'm pretty sure Betty had burned any bridges she might have been building with me with that incident. Charlie… I wasn't sure. I don't know if the fox knew that Betty wasn't really going to ask permission or not. “-Or woolly coats and jackets. Mostly things that go on or around your body.” Wool was comfortable to feel, so that was what people used it for. “I mean, I guess you could use it as insulation if you really wanted--”

“What if I wanted a blanket?” she asked.

I put down the last towel, and glanced at her. I… wasn't sure I was comfortable with that. I elected to make a joke instead, in the hopes we could move past it. “What, is the real deal not good enough for you? You just want the wool and not the sheep under it? I for one am grievously offended.”

She looked alarmed for a moment, before realizing from my overly haughty tone that I was just messing around. She padded over and hugged me. “You jerk, I was almost worried,” she chastised gently. “And… Yeah, maybe I do want to fall asleep feeling your wool against me every night. Is that so wrong?”

Oh.

When she put it like that, it sounded… Really intimate. And she seemed to notice as well, because I wasn't the only one blushing. Since she had fur on her face to partially mask it, and I didn't have wool to cover my own, I felt like I got the short end of the stick on this mutual embarrassment.

“Uh,” I started.

“No, sorry-” she started.

We both stopped, stared at each other, and looked away at the same time.

Okay. Maybe it was time to just… Get this over with. “So, uh. It would make sense if I got rid of all the wool, so it grows back in evenly.”

She glanced back at me. “Yeah?”

“So, that means… Shearing away most of it. All over my body.”

“That makes sense.”

“So I have to be naked.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

…I had forgotten how comfortable this wolf was with nudity. “Right. So… Right.”

God, this was awkward. My hooves to start stripping, pulling my shirt off. But when I tried to remove my pants, they refused to work. I know I had gotten naked with Carrie before, but this was different. This was getting naked with the intent to get NAKED naked. The idea of being shorn as well as having my clothes off made me far more anxious then I realized.

Then, I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind, dark fur coming into sight as the wolf hugged me. Her paws lowered to my hooves, where they were hesitating at my waistline.

“Just say the word,” she promised. She didn't have to say anything beyond that.

I took a deep breath. “Please.”

She gently helped me pull my pants down, catching my underwear as well with her claws. In a single smooth motion, I was bare, save for the shield of my wool that would soon be gone.

I took a breath. Okay. This wasn't as bad as my brief anxiety had made it seem. I knew I should probably go plug in the electric shearer I'd brought, but I still had an affectionate woman hugging me close.

On second thought, I let the hug go on for a while longer. But only just a little while. “Okay, time to get going,” I gently reminded her, leaning back against her briefly to get her to ease off.

She did. “I'm gonna miss woolly hugs from you,” she mumbled in a half joking grumpy tone. I wasn't sure how much of her tone was a joke, and how much was her really being sad about the lack of woolly sheep hugs in her future.

I idly pat her paw as I stepped away, picking up the bag I'd left near the couch. “At least you still get sheep hugs, even if they're bare ones.”

She wagged. “Promise?” she asked, her eyes lighting up. God, the way she didn't even try to pretend she wasn't super happy about things was endearing.

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, plugging in the shaver. Thankfully, this one had a fairly long cord. Must have been made by someone who knew sheep needed space for all the wool they'd be dumping. “Yeah, yeah. Fine: I promise you can hug me after,” I said. I knew I probably shouldn't be feeding her addiction to touch, but since I did like her affection, I couldn't really muster up any real resistance to the idea.

I stepped back, offering her the shaver, which she took. She stared between it and myself for a moment, and there was a sudden anxiety in her eyes. I stepped onto the towels, placing myself in the middle of the center one. “Ready?”

She took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, uh…” She turned it on, and the sudden buzzing seemed to make her wince. “Do I just-” She pointed it at me. “You know?”

I reached over, taking her paw into my hoof. “It's not that hard,” I tried to sooth her. “You're not trying to style it or anything, just… Remove it. It'll grow back real soon, so I won't be completely bare for long. Although, uh.” I glanced out the window. “You think maybe I could stay the night, after this? I could deal with walking home bare, but… I'd rather not, if it's an option.”

The anxiety in her gaze was tempted by a sudden fondness. She clicked the shaver off, and leaned forward to pull me into another hug. “Remmy,” she murmured in my ear. “You don't have to ask. You should know by now you're always welcome to stay the night.”

For once, she was the one who pulled away first, turning the shaver back on. She tentatively sheared off a very small square of wool, before immediately staring back up to me for conformation that she hadn't somehow messed up. I nodded, and she slowly started to turn her square into a line.

She started to speak, possibly to take her mind off it. “So… Why me?”

I tried to keep still. “Why you what?” I asked, leaning against her. I never really got used to being sheared. My skin wasn't that vulnerable, but it could still be a little sensitive when something pressed right up against it, like the shaver was.

She gestured aimlessly with the other paw, rotating it to point out nothing in particular. “Why come to me for this? I don't know anything about shaving sheep.”

I was tempted to wiggle. I resisted. “Well… I mean, I could have just found a sheep barber. There are plenty on Flock Street,” I started.

She nodded. She doubtlessly knew about them, since she lived here. “Yeah. So, why?” she prompted, shaking some fluff off of the shaver, watching it fall to the towel below before staring a fresh strip below her first one.

I bit my lip. Okay, this was a little personal, but- “I can't really go to those. I'm not comfortable having other people shear me.”

She stopped where she was, leaving the shearer pressed against me. “Oh. Well-”

I put my hoof on her paw. “Keep going. I'm not finished.”

She glanced at me, obviously a little wary, but when I pulled my hoof back, she kept going. I continued. “A lot of sheep don't have a problem letting a stranger shear them. But, for me, it feels… Intimate. Letting someone take away my defense against the world, rendering me naked in a way that clothes can't fix. I've just never really been comfortable letting someone do that, so I have to make due myself. But now, it's gotten so thick, I can't just ignore the parts I can't reach.”

She stared at me. She'd gotten half my torso shorn by now. “So, you trust me like that?” she asked, a distinct note of hope in her voice.

“I… I do,” I admit. “I mean, I'm really, really nervous. But back home… Well, pretty much everyone who comes near my wool wants to exploit it for something. With you, I can trust that you just want to help me. Like I can let my guard down around you.”

I really, really wasn't afraid of Carrie in any way. I may be a sheep, and she may be a wolf, but she was so obviously non-threatening I didn't have it in me to be defensive against her.

It took me a moment to realize she'd stopped shearing. I glanced up at her. “Is something wr--”

She dropped the shearer, and pulled me into a crushing hug. “-Urk.”

She sniffled. “Sorry. Sorry, it's just… I knew you were comfortable being around me already, but… God. That kind of trust.” She wiped her eyes with a paw. Was she- Oh. “Just… Thank you. So much.”

I squirmed uncomfortably. “You're welcome. Can- Can we get back to--”

She nuzzled against my neck, before pulling back. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Let me just-” She leaned down, picking up the shaver, which was still buzzing. Then, unexpectedly, she clicked it off. “Actually, I have an idea.” She shook a little wool off it, and set it down on the couch behind her.

I looked at her, nervously rubbing my hooves together. I wasn't sure I would like this idea. “Yeah?”

She leaned forward. “I want you to strip me. If I'm going to be making you naked and vulnerable, then I want to let you do the same to me. I trust you.”

I… I legitimately had no idea what to say to this kind of gesture. My eyes began to tear up, and I wasn't entirely sure why. I rubbed it away with a hoof. “…Okay.”

I gently, slowly pulled her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra around the house, as usual. Then, her shorts. I treated each movement with reverence, trying to show her the same kind of care that she'd been showing me. I only hesitated briefly before pulling down her panties. All of her clothes I set off to the side in a little pile. “There.”

She leaned forward, nuzzling me and kissing my snout. “There. I'm bare for you- Exposed, because I trust you enough to do this for me. I'm glad you trust me that much, too.”

I blushed as she kissed me on the nose. Then, I was mortified to realize I was getting erect.

It wasn't even from her naked body. I'd spend enough time cuddling with her naked every so often that it alone didn't always rouse me. Somehow, I knew it was the wholehearted genuine trust she was showing me that was turning me on, and I didn't even know why.

She glanced down, and grinned. “At least that'll make it easier when I'm shearing down there.”

I hid my face in my hooves. “Please, no.”

I could hear her snickering as she picked up and turned on the shearer again. Its buzz once more filled the air. “Fine, fine. Back to work.”

She sheared in silence for a while. It didn't take her long the other half of my front. After that, she seemed a lot more comfortable with it, shearing down my back. I noticed how much faster she was going. “You're getting better.” I commented, if only only to have something to say.

She was behind me, now, so if she made an expression at that I didn't see it. “Yeah, well. I guess I trust myself to do fine, now. I trust the fact that you trust me.”

She was actually doing really, really good. I didn't have any particularly high standards for this kind of total shearing- I just wanted it done so I could start regrowing my wool as fast as possible. “I, uh…” I hesitated.

She didn't mind, leaning in to kiss at the side of my neck for a moment before she went back to work. “Take your time.”

“…It can wait,” I decided. Maybe later.

She didn't press. Instead, she just worked. Once my back was cleared, she moved back around to my front, shearing my arms free. She insisted on holding hands with me while she worked, and I was more then happy to let her.

When both my arms were clear, she moved back around to do the back of my legs. I was decidedly less okay with the feeling of having my ass sheared, but she didn't say anything when I shivered at feeling the shaver pressed against my cheeks.

In fact, once she was done back there, she leaned down and hugged me around the legs, nuzzling against my hip. It was kind of a weird place to hug, but…

Well, I couldn't honestly say it didn't help me feel better, as weird as that was.

Next came the part I wasn't so sure about. The weird feeling of having my ass shaved hadn't entirely killed my boner, and when she came back around to my front, gently running her paws down the sides of my body and letting them rest on my thighs, so close to the last place to shave-

Well, it came back in full force. Carrie had issues with asking when it came to more innocent kinds of affection, but she'd learned her lesson for sure when it came to below the belt. She kissed me on the nose.

“We don't have to do this. If you want, I can head to my room and you can take care of yourself.”

It was true. I could- This was one spot I definitely could reach by myself. It was a spot I had never, ever let anyone shear before.

Which made my automatic response all the more surprising to me. “Stay,” I implored her.

She gently rubbed at my thigh. “I'm going to have to touch you. It's really okay if-”

I shook my head, leaning forward to kiss her nose. She was surprised, and so was I, but… It felt like the right thing to do. “Then touch me.”

She looked deeply into my eyes, seeing the complete trust I felt for her. Then, she did. She gently rubbed her paw into my crotch, making me shiver. Once she'd mapped out what was hidden in my wool by touch, she kept going.

Very, very carefully. She gently held a paw against my junk, holding it out of the way with one paw while she sheared the wool off my legs to the side, once for the right thigh, and once for the left. Even though I knew she thought I was hot, and had expressed her desire to have sex with me in the past, she didn't once try to turn her touches inappropriate. She didn't jerk me off, or sensually stroke at my balls, or anything.

She treated me with care and attention, entirely failing to abuse my trust in any way. And somehow, watching the look of intense focus on her was more of a turn on then if she'd actually tried to be sexual. She ignored the feeling of my dick twitching in her paw, and just added more wool to the massive pile of it around my ankles.

A few minutes later, and she was done. I was bare of wool, including the wool that had covered my crotch. Somehow, that made me feel even more naked then having everything else gone. “T-thanks,” I said, stepping off of the towels to sit down on the couch. “Hey, uh. Listen.”

She joined me on the couch, pulling me onto her lap. I shivered- Her fur was soft as always, and having no wool made my skin especially sensitive. “Yeah?”

“What I was going to say earlier. I think I've made up my mind.”

She rubbed up and down my sides with her paws, paw-pads gently catching at my skin. It made me shudder, and she stopped. I shook my head almost imperceptibly. It wasn't a bad shudder.

She kept going, and I leaned back into her bare chest.

“I was going to say… I think, if you're okay with it, I want you to be the one who shears me. The only one I come to for this. I-if that's okay.”

She snorted, leaning forward. Her muzzled poked over my shoulder. “You silly little ram. I was always going to be here for you if you wanted me,” she rumbled. Her rumbling tone made her sound more like a wolf then usual. And maybe it was just me, but I could swear there was a sultry hint in there, too.

I flushed lightly, glancing down at the wool on the ground. “There's something else, too.”

She playfully nibbled on my shoulder, still stroking away at my sides. “Yeah?” she asked through a muzzle-full of ram flesh.

“If you wanted… You could keep the wool. You don't have to throw it out. If you wanted to have a little part of me to keep as a blanket or something, I guess I'd be okay with… Giving myself to you like that,” I murmured. I had thought it would be weird before, but… Something about the total bond of trust that had sprung up between the two of us made me okay with it, somehow. “I don't know anyone who could do something like that with it, but-”

She pulled her muzzle back, spun me around on her lap so that I was facing her, and pinned me down against the couch, giving me the most passionate kiss I'd ever had in my life.

My flagging erection returned in full force, pressing against her stomach.

There were no more words for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

I kind of liked waking up in her bed. I wasn't sure if that was because it was nicer then my bed, or because it usually followed a nice night.

Carrie was curled up around me, snuggling me protectively in her sleep. There had been a lot of cuddling last night.

A lot of touching. There was no full on penetration, no climatic orgasm or full-on sex. She had just held me close and asked if she could touch me in the best way.

I had said yes. And she had. It hadn't been long after that before I had felt obliged to return the favor. We hadn't taken it all the way, but we both knew the other didn't mind.

We hadn't cared about the release. We just wanted to stay huddled up together and make each other feel good.

I lied awake in her sleeping embrace for another half an hour more. I didn't really feel like anything I could do once I got up would be better then enjoying her well-conditioned fur pressed against me. But eventually, she woke up, yawning wide and pulling me closer.

“Hey, Remmy.” she murmured groggily, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

“Hey, Carrie.” I returned. I was more awake, but my voice sounded just as mildly-disused in the morning as hers did.

I shifted in her arms. Despite it being more or less the opposite of true, I felt like I got dirtier without my wool. Like having my skin bare made it worse. “We should shower.”

“Yeah.”

It was another ten minutes before we actually decided to get out of bed, though. And even then, she shadowed me on my way to her bathroom.

I glanced to her. “Who goes first?” I was thinking that it should be her. Even if I was a little uncomfortable, it was her house. But, she might feel differently, so-”

She kissed my nose. “You say that like I'm not gonna be the one scrubbing you down.”

I stared at her. Then, I glanced into the bathroom. “That would be a tight fit.”

As it turned out, it was. But I don't think either of us minded the closeness.


End file.
